The House Party
by thequeenofreading
Summary: The Hunger Games tributes and their friends are all at Madge Undersee's House for what could be the biggest party of the year.
1. Chapter 1- The Morning After

The House Party

The Morning After

11:30 am Saturday Morning

Annie Cresta woke up with a pounding headache and an arm attached to her waist. She turned around and saw that the arm belonged to Finnick Odair, the most popular boy in school, her neighbor, her childhood best friend. She was spooning with Finnick Odair! She freaked out and pushed away his arm and got up as fast as she could. Thankfully he didn't even stir. She looked down and saw that she was only in her underwear and a guys t-shirt that read _Property of Brookhaven High School Athletics Dept_. She couldn't remember anything from last night.

She looked around and saw that the house was destroyed. She didn't even know whose house this was. She was so confused. Her best friend Johanna Mason was curled up next to Beetee Anderson the biggest nerd there ever was. Her other close friend Katniss Everdeen was asleep in Peeta Mellark's lap and her other friend Clove Foxworth was laying across Cato Kellenburg.

'Okay,' thought Annie ' Something happened last night and something big because there is no way in hell that me or any of my friends would ever be caught dead anywhere near the people that we were curled up with.'

Glimmer Smith, one fourth of the "Populars" as people liked to call them was spooning with Marvel Thomas who was known as one of the towns stoners along with Enobaria Garcia. Enobaria had her feet intertwined with another fourth of the "Populars", Gloss Lewis. The mayor's daughter and the editor of the school newspaper, Madge Undersee was laying on the couch on top of Gale Hawthorne. Madge was a well liked girl and was nice to everyone. Gale was a loner who hated everyone and constantly had strained expression.

Finch Walker was in an uncomfortable position in an armchair, holding hands with Thresh Robinson who was in the armchair next to her. The other half of the "Populars" were curled up together. Brutus Hall and Cashmere Lewis. Being a "popular" as well as a couple made them extremely powerful in their school.

There were cups strewn throughout the room and there were beer stains everywhere. She looked at the photos on the wall and finally realised whose house this was. If you could even call this a house. This was the mayor's mansion.

"Oh shit." muttered Annie.

Annie walked outside in the back yard. She vaguely remember swimming and dancing with Finnick. She really hoped nothing happend. She did wake up with clothes on. Well only in her underwear and some guys t-shirt. Annie had always had a crush on Finnick.

They were neighbors and best friends. Well at least up until middle school. He joined the football team, made new friends and gained instant popularity. He forgot all about Annie. Annie made new friends too. As a young child Annie's mother had forced her into girl scouts. She hated all those girls with a passion. She was a bookworm at heart. Katniss and Johanna's mothers also forced them into girl scouts. Katniss was a tomboy and Johanna preferred to be the bad girl of the town. None of the other girls liked them because they hated selling the stupid cookies they were forced to and hated wearing the horrid bonded over this and became best friends. In the 8th grade Clove Foxworth moved into town and together the four became the best of friends. They were the weirdest group in school. Annie was the shy and quiet bookworm but had a terrible temper, Katniss was a tomboy and very overprotective of her friends and younger sister. Clove was very girly and always looked her best. Johanna wore a leather jacket everyday and always got detention. They were desired throughout the school. As were Finnick Odair, Peeta Mellark and Cato Kellenburg. They were the best football players anyone had seen in a long time.

Outside there were more cups and some beer bottles on the ground and Haymitch Abernathy was sleeping on a pool float naked. Haymitch was the town drunk and a direct descendant of the founder of the town, therefore he owned all the stores in town and pretty much everything. He would have been the mayor except for his drinking problem. He was around 30 and had longish blonde grey hair that went to his shoulders.

There were also fish in the pool and what looked like a eel down at the bottom. That was gonna be hard one to explain. Annie walked back into the house and into the kitchen looking for something to drink. She grabbed a cup and filled it with water. She then went into the bathroom looking for aspirin. She had a killer headache. She found Madge's older brother Rye asleep on the stairs. He was only in some shorts but had sharpie drawings all over his face and chest. On his stomach was written AC+FO.

"Oh dear lord." muttered Annie. She decided he needed to get him up or someone else was gonna end up stepping on him.

"Rye."

Nothing

"Rye!"

Still nothing.

Annie kicked him in the side and he woke up.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Fucking hell Cresta! What was that for?"

"You wouldn't get up."

"What the hell happened last night?"

"No idea."

Rye looked down. His eyes widened and he looked pissed.

"What the fuck happened to me! Look at me! Who fucking did this?"

"Rye calm the fuck down. We'll figure it at later. Can you please show me where you keep the aspirin?"

"Its in the bathroom."

Rye got up and led Annie to the bathroom. He opened the cabinet and gave her some. After Annie took it they heard growling coming from the bathtub. Rye pulled back the curtain. In side the bathtub was a five foot long alligator. It turned its head and growled at them.

"Run. Fucking run!"

Annie and Rye sprinted out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and into the living room while screaming all the way. Everyone was already awake and looked confused.

"Why are you making so much fucking noise?" groaned Gale from underneath Madge.

"Hawthorne! Get the fuck away from my sister!" screamed Rye.

"Rye, would you just shut the hell up."

Everyone was awake and mostly naked. The boys only had their boxers on except for Finnick who was only wearing a my little pony t shirt that was made for a five year old girl. The girls were wearing the guy's shirts except for Johanna who was in her bra and underwear.

"Okay listen everyone," said Annie "I get that you're all very confused. I only woke up half an hour ago and I took a look around. The house is a mess. This is the Mayor's house too by the way. There are fish and an eel in the pool , Haymitch Abernathy is asleep outside, naked, on a pool float. There's also a alligator in the bathroom."

"Well that explains nothing!" said Glimmer "And why did I wake up being spooned by pot head over here?" she said pointing to Marvel.

"Do you really think I have an answer for that Smith?"

Everyone knew Annie and Glimmer hated each other. Glimmer had dated Finnick from 7th to 11th grade. Annie thought Glimmer wasn't good enough for him. Glimmer also treated him like shit and treated Annie and her friends like dirt.

"Hey guys whats that over there?" asked Finch pointing to a DVD laying underneath the coffee table. Peeta picked it up and read aloud.

"Last Night. By Finch, Madge, Annie, Katniss, Gale, Johanna, Cato, Beetee, Clove, Finnick, Rye, Victoria, Triton, Brutus, Enobaria, Cashmere, Gloss, Glimmer, Marvel, Thresh, Peeta, Prim, Rory, Sebastian and Rue."

"Wait why was my sister here?" Asked Katniss "She's only a freshman. And so is Rue, Sebastian and Rory! Wait. Where are they? My mom is gonna kill me!"

"Maybe they had enough sense and went home?" suggested Peeta.

"Lets just watch the tape. Shall we?" asked Madge putting the DVD in.

"Um… Finnick?" asked Enobaria

"Yeah?"

"You um… might wanna cover yourself"

Finnick looked down and realized he wasn't wearing any boxers.

'Yup.' thought Annie. 'Yup. This is the boy you like. This is the boy you've loved since you were five.'

Finnick picked up the first article of clothing he could find which happened to be a very tight and very short black skirt.

"Hey!" shouted Glimmer. "Thats my skirt!"

"Smith would you shut the hell up?" asked Enobaria

Glimmer, looking defeated took a sit on the couch, everyone else sat on the floor, couch, or arm chairs. The TV came on and started playing the DVD. It looked like security cam footage but in color. Everyone looked around. There were camera's all throughout the room pointing at every angle. Peeta had the remote and pressed play.


	2. Chapter 2- The Invites

Chapter 2- The Invites

Tuesday, after school, four days before the party.

Madge had just gotten home from school and she had had a wonderful idea. She was going to plan a party! Madge Undersee was the mayor's daughter. She had dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Madge was from a very small town called Brookhaven. No one came in and no one came out for once you came in you were trapped. Brookhaven was a little fishing and summer town in New York. It was peaceful and quiet and very very small. It had a population of about 370. Madge was 18 and a senior at the local high school. There were only about 30 or so seniors. Most dropout by 16. Either the girls get pregnant or the boys have to go to work.

Most of town was middle class except for Madge who was upper class along with a few other old wealthy families and a few families that were lower class. Very few go to college but Madge had enough money to so she would. She didn't want to leave without knowing everyone that she possibly could because she knew once she left, she would be gone for good. Madge was fairly popular and nice to everyone but she really wanted to know everyone personally so she decided to invite the people she wasn't friends with over for a party. Her parents would be away for a week and her brother and sister were away at college. So she wrote up the invites and sent them on their way.

_Finnick Odair_

_123 Saint Street_

_Brookhaven, NY 14569_

_Annie Cresta_

_125 Saint Street_

_Brookhaven, NY 14569_

_Johanna Mason_

_56 Rentworth Lane_

_Brookhaven, NY 14569_

_Beetee Anderson_

_58 Rentworth Lane_

_Brookhaven, NY 14569_

_Katniss Everdeen_

_78 Lee Road_

_Brookhaven, NY 14569_

_Peeta Mellark_

_25 Rosewood Street_

_Brookhaven, NY 14569_

_Clove Foxworth_

_49 Mill Road_

_Brookhaven, NY 14569_

_Cato Kellenburg_

_23 Brookhaven Ave._

_Brookhaven, NY 14569_

_Glimmer Smith_

_34 Andrew Street_

_Brookhaven, NY 14569_

_Marvel Thomas_

_90 Wood Road_

_Brookhaven, NY 14569_

_Enobaria Garcia_

_159 Elm Lane_

_Brookhaven, NY 14569_

_Gloss Lewis_

_45 Robin Ave._

_Brookhaven, NY 14569_

_Gale Hawthorne_

_67 Lee Road_

_Brookhaven, NY 14569_

_Finch Walker_

_868 Wood Road_

_Brookhaven, NY 14569_

_Thresh Robinson_

_14 Elm Lane_

_Brookhaven, NY 14569_

_Brutus Hall_

_192 Andrew Street_

_Brookhaven, NY 14569_

_Cashmere Lewis_

_45 Robin Ave._

_Brookhaven, NY 14569_

"Honey?"

"Yes Mom?" asked Madge

"Your father and I are gonna leave a little early okay? But we're gonna be gone longer. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, but how much longer?"

"Ummm, about a month. But don't worry Miss Trinket will check up on you. Your father and I are leaving now. We love you and remember no boys and no parties. We'll be back by your graduation. We love you sweetie and please don't wreck the house."

Miss Trinket. Ugh. Effie Trinket is the principal and an old friend of Mrs. Undersee. She's unmarried, uptight, prim, proper, and was very well mannered. She is hated and feared throughout the school. The door slammed and Madge knew her parents were gone.

"Bye mom. Bye dad." Madge whispered.

Madge went up stairs and made a checklist of everything she would need.

_Cups_

_Beer_

_Music_

_Soda_

_Food_

She then went to plan her outfit. She loved to be prepared for everything. She finally decided on something nice and took the invitations outside and put them in the mailbox.


	3. Chapter 3- Getting Ready

Chapter 3- Getting Ready

6pm Friday Evening

Annie looked down at the invitation in her hands. She couldn't believe she had gotten invited to one of Madge Undersee's party's. She always heard they were amazing. Annie was dressed in jean shorts and sea green t-shirt. Paired with brown combat boots and a tan cardigan and with her long light brown hair in its signature fishtail braid down her back she was ready to go. She opened her door and saw Johanna with her hand up, ready to knock. Behind her were Katniss and Clove. Johanna was wearing tight leather pants, a black crop top, and a studded black leather jacket with black heels that were at least five inches. Her short black hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Wow Jo got enough black on?" asked Annie

"Annie, you should know that theres no such thing as wearing or owning too much black clothes."

Katniss was wearing something similar to Annie but her shorts were a little longer and darker, her shirt was a dark blue, and she had on a brown leather jacket and was wearing brown vans on her feet. Her hair was in a braid that wrapped around her head and draped on her shoulder. Clove's dark brown hair was nicely curled and went down to the bottom of her rib cage. She was wearing a black skirt, pink tank top, and some black heels.

"Clove, Katniss! You guys look great!" said Annie

Annie embraced her friends and they stood talking on Annie's front lawn. They heard voices next door and saw Peeta Mellark, Cato Kellenburg and Finnick Odair coming out of Finnick's house. They were all wearing their varsity football jackets.

"Foxworth! Hey Foxworth!" yelled Cato

"What the fuck do you want Kellenburg?" asked Clove

The boys walked over, well more like sauntered over as if they were the greatest things to ever walk the earth. As they walked up to the girls, Cato opened his mouth, but before he could speak Annie's front door opened and her mother stepped out.

"Did I hear cursing?"

"No! Mom don't be ridiculous ." said Annie

"Are you sure? Because I could have sworn I heard someone curse and girls you know its not very lady like. Oh hello Finnick!"

"Hi Mrs. Cresta. How are you?"

"Oh I am wonderful. How's your mother?"

"She good."

"Thats great. Girls don't you have a party to get to?"

"Yes mom." said Annie, clearly very irritated. "We were just leaving."

"Johanna are you driving? You did get your license back correct?"

"Yeah Mrs. C don't worry."

"Okay well have fun girls! Oh and Finnick do tell your mother I said hello. I haven't seen her in ages. Ever since you and Annie and stopped hanging out together…"

"Thats enough mother!" said Annie

"Oh okay. Well have fun and be safe. Annie I'll assume you're staying at Johanna's house. Victoria will pick you up in the morning." And with that she went back inside. Annie's mother was like most adults in the town. Against cursing, drinking, drugs, wild parties and sex. They were all very proper. It annoyed Mrs. Cresta, Mason, and Everdeen to no end that their daughters refused to wear skirts and dresses. They all told their daughters to be more girly and more like Clove.

"Who the hell is Victoria?" asked Cato

"She's Annie's older sister. She in college on a scholarship. Remember she used to date Triton?"

Victoria is Annie's older sister. She's extremely smart and managed to get herself a scholarship. She dated one of Finnick's many brothers, Trition. They broke up over her leaving because he would continue to stay in town and work in his father's boat. Ever since the breakup he has taken to flirting with Annie.

"Um Jo?" asked Clove

"Yeah?"

"Your license is still suspended."

"I know. Whats your point?"

"Never mind lets go."

"Where ya going?" asked Finnick

"Well Odair, if you were listening to Mrs. Cresta, we're going to a party and you'll also know that if we keep standing here talking to you three idiots we'll be late." said Johanna

"Are you going to Undersee's party?"

"Yes."

"So are we!"

"Oh well thats just great." Annie muttered

"Why my dear Annie, you look beautiful tonight." said Finnick

"Don't talk to me Odair."

"Ooooooooo" said Peeta and Cato. Finnick looked hurt.

The girls got into Johanna convertible which was of course black. They drove away not seeing Finnick's face.

"Dude why'd you look so hurt?" asked Cato

"Well obviously he's going to be hurt. They were best friends as children and now they're not. They've known each other for years and our parents thought they would get married. And isn't obvious that he's in love with her." said Sebastian coming outside.

Sebastian was Finnick's youngest brother. He was only a freshman but was very smart. He looked exactly like Finnick with his bronze hair and tan skin, he would have girls falling over him in no time. He was also good friends with Katniss' little sister Prim.

"Where are you going?" asked Finnick

"Rue's house."

"Rue? Who's Rue? Got yourself a girlfriend?" asked Cato

"Rue Robinson and shes not my girlfriend! God Cato you're so annoying!" And with that he left to walk to Rue's house.

"She's a touchy subject. We all think he likes her but he keeps denying it."

"Robinson? As in Thresh Robinson's younger sister?" asked Cato

"Yeah so what?"

"Nothing. Just wondering."

The boys got in Finnick's truck and they drove off.

"So what is this about loving Cresta?" Asked Peeta

"Shut up Mellark!"


	4. Chapter 4- They're Here

**Nothing belongs to me. Characters belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Chapter 4- They're here

6:30 pm Friday evening

The girls got out of the car and walked up the long walkway.

"Wow!" said Clove. "One day I hope I live in a house even half this size."

"Keep dreaming honey." said Jo

These houses were for the rich and only the rich. The walked to the door and Johanna knocked. Madge opened the door with a large smile on her face.

"Hi! Please come in! Make yourself at home."

Madge was wearing a blue floral dress, a wide grey belt, and navy blue flats. Her dirty blonde hair was nicely curled up to her shoulders. Inside was Gale Hawthorne sitting on the couch talking to Thresh Robinson.

The whole scene was really strange to Annie. Thresh was a very good athlete. He ran track and was on the wrestling team. He didn't talk much but was always very polite. Gale drove a motorcycle and was just barely passing his classes. They spotted Finch Walker sitting in an armchair looking out of place. Finch was tall, pale, and slim. She had hardly any friends but ran track and was incredibly fast. She had already received a sports scholarship and all the other track runners were incredibly jealous. Thats the only way you leave Brookhaven. You need a scholarship or have to be rich.

"Hey Finch, mind if we sit?" asked Annie

"Good ahead." said Finch grateful for the company.

"Soooo Undersee, who else is coming?" asked Johanna

"Well we're just waiting for, Glimmer, Brutus, Cashmere, Gloss, Marvel, Enobaria, Beetee, Finnick, Peeta, and Cato."

"Brutus!" yelled Johanna. "Why'd you invite him and me! We can't even be in the same room together!"

Johanna and Brutus had dated for a year and half and it was a miracle that in that time period they didn't kill each other. As children and tweens they had hated each other but everyone said that they had so much sexual tension that they should date. They did try dating but the truth was that they just didn't like each other. Both took the breakup pretty bad. Johanna hadn't dated anyone since him, but Brutus started dating the beautiful Cashmere Lewis at the start of senior year. While Johanna was screaming at Madge, the doorbell rang. Annie got up and walked over to open it. On the other side was Beetee Anderson, Cato, Finnick, and Peeta.

"Oh. Its you."

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine Cresta." said Cato

"Hi Beetee! Come in." Once again Annie missed the look of hurt on Finnick's face.

Annie grabbed Beetee's arm and dragged him towards the other girls. He was apprehensive at first cause Johanna was still in a fit of rage screaming her head off at Madge who just stood there calmly. Annie smiled at Beete and he felt all the better. No one knew that Annie and Beetee were distant cousins. No one understood why she was so nice to him but they were cousins and you couldn't hate your family.

"Annie can I talk to you?" asked Finnick

"No." said Jo

"I wasn't asking you Mason." Finnick said, starting to get mad.

"Whatever you need to tell me, you can say in front of my friends." said Annie.

She was proud of herself. Finnick was her one weakness. She knew that as long she didn't look in his eyes she'd be fine. But the moment she thought this, her eyes flickered to his. His blue eyes. His big, beautiful, pleading, blue eyes. How was she gonna say no?

"Please Annie."

"Fine."

They got up and went to the kitchen.  
"What do you want Finnick?"

"Why are being so cold to me?"

"Why are you even talking to me?"

"Oh sorry. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to talk to the almighty Annabel Marie Cresta!"

"Ugh Finnick, grow up! You know what I meant. We aren't friends! You're just some guy I go to school with and my neighbor."

"Well that's not what you are to me."

"What the hell are talking about? That's all we are and all we are ever going to be!"

"But that isn't all that we were!" yelled Finnick.

"Don't use that tone with me!"

"What happened to you? You never used to be this mean or this cold. You're starting to sound like Johanna!"

SLAP.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that! She was there when you weren't! And she wouldn't ever think about leaving me unlike you!"

Finnick was clutching his cheek and tears were threatening to spill out of his eyes. Not because he was slapped even though it really hurt but because of who had slapped him. He was also remembering what she was talking about. The moment he left her just because a better offer came along.

_Finnick was so happy. He had just made the football team and Glimmer Smith, the prettiest girl had ever seen, right behind Annie, had asked him to sit with her and her friends and some other members of the football at lunch. When lunch came along he met up with her and sat down. Annie was looking everywhere for her best friend. She was really confused when she saw he was sitting with Glimmer Smith of all people. She decided to confront him._

_"Finnick what are you doing?"_

_Finnick looked around and Glimmer was glaring at Annie. She then started to rub his arm. He really wanted to be around her. She was so pretty, so popular, so sweet._

_"What's it look like I'm doing?"_

_"Excuse me?" Annie said with a shocked expression._

_"Are you deaf? I said what's it look like I'm doing."_

_"Finnick why are you acting like this?" She said with tears about to spill out of her eyes._

_"Why are you all over me? God Annie, don't you have any other friends? Or are you that much of loser that you can't make any ?"_

_After that comment she ran away in tears. The whole cafeteria was laughing except for a few people. Glimmer was smiling and laughing and told him that what he did was one of the funniest things she had ever seen. After that day he tried to apologize but everytime he came near her she turned around and after she became friends with Johanna, he couldn't get within 5 feet of her. That year the Cresta's spent a lot of time at the Odair house. It hurt to see her spend so much time with his older brothers Trition and River._

"Annie…"

"Save it Finnick!"

She turned around and pushed the swinging door open. Everyone had arrived and looked very uncomfortable. Clearly they all heard the conversation. Glimmer had a large smirk on her face.

"Okayyyy." said Madge, "Why don't we play truth or dare? Won't that be fun? We could also play fuck marry kill and never have I ever." Madge was clearly uncomfortable and her attempts at diffusing the tension were failing.

"I have beer."

Apparently that worked as everyone moved toward the kitchen to get some. After that everyone grabbed a bottle and moved to sit in a circle.


	5. Chapter 5- Truth or Dare

**Nothing belongs to me. Characters belong to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

Chapter 5- Truth or Dare

7:00 pm Friday night

All the teens had their beers in their hands and were sitting in a circle with an empty bottle in the middle.

"Okay rules are if you don't do the dare or answer the question truthfully you have to take off a piece of clothing. Okay who wants to go first?" asked Madge.

"I'll spin." said Marvel

Marvel spun and it landed on Annie

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay I dare you to slap the person or people you hate most that are here."

"That's easy."

Annie got up from her spot between Johanna and Katniss and walked over to Glimmer.

SLAP

"You bitch!" yelled Glimmer

"And what you aren't?" asked Johanna.

Annie sat back down and spun the bottle. It landed on Enobaria.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay… umm… I dare you too… ummm. I dare you to go over to Haymitch's house and tell him you love him."

"That was weak Annie." said Johanna.

"Well when its your turn you can think of a better one. Get going Enobaria. Oh and take a witness."

Enobaria looked over at her best friend Marvel. He got up and followed her outside. Fortunately Haymitch lived right next door so they could hear everything.

"Haymitch I love you."

"WHAT! What the hell is wrong with you girl? You're a kid! Get out of my house!"

Enobaria and Marvel came running back with smiles on their faces. They sat back down and she spun the bottle and it landed on Clove.

"Truth or dare?" said Enobaria grinning menacingly.

"Obviously dare."

"Okay I dare you to kiss every boy here and then tell us which was the best and don't even think about lying to us."

Clove paled. Cashmere would attack her if she got anywhere near Brutus and Glimmer would scream if she kissed Finnick. She obviously still wasn't over their break up. Not to mention Annie would be pretty upset if she kissed Finnick. Seeing Finnick with any girl other than her hurt too much.

Clove went around and kissed every boy. When Finnick's turn came up she gave him a slight peck. When she got to Cato she was surprised to find out that he was amazing and that his kiss left butterflies in her stomach.

"So who was the best? asked Enobaria.

"Cato."

Everyone's head turned to her. Cato was a huge asshole with a big ego and a reputation as a man whore.

"Well don't look so surprised!" said Cato, clearly offended. " And you guys wonder why I always have girls all over me."

"Well you're a fucking asshole so its only natural to ask." said Clove.

"No need to be so rude."

"Yeah well the truth hurts." Clove spun the bottle and it landed on Cashmere.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay I dare you to kiss Haymitch."

"EW! Gross, no. I'm not doing that. It isn't happening."

"Strip then."

Cashmere stood up and took off her 5 inch black stilettos off. She spun the bottle and it landed on Thresh.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay well if you're gonna be a wuss, I might as well ask something incredibly embarrassing. Do you have a crush on anyone here?"

"Yes."

"OMG!" All the girls squealed and awed.

"Who?" asked Clove

"This is truth or dare not 20 questions." said Thresh. He spun the bottle and in landed on Glimmer.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Okay I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Thomas."

"WHAT!" screamed Glimmer and Marvel at the same time.

"NO! I'm not doing this. Look at him! He smokes weed, he's a moron, he's strange and he doesn't deserve to kiss these lips." said Glimmer.

"Well what makes you think I even want to kiss you! Sure you're pretty and rich but that seems to be the only thing you got going for you and you won't get very far with it! You and your stupid little friends," said Marvel pointing to Cashmere, Brutus, and Gloss "you guys think everyone loves you when in actuality everyone hates you!"

"Marvel." said Enobaria "You have to calm down. It doesn't mean anything. She doesn't mean anything. Its just for seven minutes."

"Fine, whatever." Marvel got up grabbed Glimmer's wrist and dragged her upstairs to a closet. As soon as they were in there Marvel pushed Glimmer up against the wall and began to kiss her. His kisses gave her a strange feeling in her stomach. One that she didn't know wether or not she liked. Finnick had never given her that feeling. Never kissed her like this. Barely ever kissed her at all. Towards the end of their relationship she could tell he wasn't into her anymore and realized he had never been into her. But she saw the way he looked at Annie. That's why she hated her so much. Finnick always looked at her with longing. Never did he do that to Glimmer. After about a minute of struggling with Marvel, she finally gave in and started kissing him back. His kisses were rough and hungry yet oddly gentle. The got lost in each other and then there was a knock on the door.

"You guys have been in there for like 15 minutes." said Madge. "Everything okay? You haven't killed each other right?"

Marvel pushed Glimmer away and they walked out of the closet and back downstairs. Marvel was confused. He felt really weird while and after kissing Glimmer. He felt something. Something that he had only felt once before. He had felt it with the first girl he kissed, who was the first girl he loved, and was the only girl he thought he was ever gonna love.

"Hey Ria."

"Hi Marvel. Are you okay? You sound weird."

"We're in the eighth grade."

"Wonderful observation." said Enobaria sarcastically.

"Okay I'll just cut to the chase. We're in the eighth grade. Next year we'll be freshman. Freshman who still haven't had their first kisses."

"Is that what you're worried about? Don't be stupid its just a kiss."

"I guess but I want to get it over with. My old brother keeps giving me hell for it."

Enobaria leaned over and grabbed Marvel's shirt. She pulled him in and put her lips on his. This was her first kiss too and as much as she thought it was stupid she didn't want her first kiss to just be a little peck. She pried open his lips and slipped her tongue inside. It may have been her first kiss, but she knew what she was doing. She knew eveasses dropping on her older sister's conversations would come in handy one day. Things were getting heated and Marvel put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. They pulled apart to breath. Enobaria pulled away from Marvel and picked up her bag. I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow in school.

The next day Marvel was ready to talk about it but Enobaria pretended it never happened and broke his heart. It took three years but it got over her. But that still left Glimmer. He liked kissing her. Her lips were so pink and soft. But he hated Glimmer. Sure she was beautiful and could be sweet and nice if she wanted but most of the time she was vain and cruel. Other people's sadness was her happiness especially when she caused it. He narrowed it down to hormones. He had just made out with a very hot girl, of course he would feel like this.

They arrived back in the living room and Glimmer spun the bottle. It landed on Beetee. In a way Beetee was cute. His hair was jet black and his fringe feel in his eyes. His skin was very as though he spent all his time at the beach even though that was most definitely not the case. He had thick black square framed glasses and his eyes looked like dark chocolate. He was tall and lanky but it worked for him.

"Truth or dare Anderson?"

"Um… dare I guess." said Beetee not wanting to sound like a chicken.

"I dare you to kiss Cresta."

Beetee and Annie both paled.

"No." said Beetee.

"Why not?" asked Cato. "Too chicken? Never kissed a girl before?"

Annie looked around. Most people looked amused and others couldn't care less. The Populars were smirking and Finnick was seething in jealousy.

"No, uh, well, you see-"

"We're cousins." said Annie.

Everyone turned to her.

"Excuse me?" said Johanna. "Can you repeat that because for a second I thought you said that Beetee Anderson the biggest loser in the entire fucking school was your cousin."

"He is my cousin."

Finnick looked relieaved. Glimmer, Cashmere, Brutus, Gloss, and Cato were all smirking.

"Why didn't you tell me? We're best friends! That explains why I see pictures of you two together in your house. I just thought you were childhood friends or something! I thought we were friends!" screamed Johanna.

"We are friends! But I didn't tell anyone because we would have gotten bullied. People would have given us shit! Just like your doing right now! Just for being related." yelled Annie.

"How are you even cousins though?" asked Finch. "You guys look nothing alike.

"His mother and my father were cousins. He's my third cousin. His mother and my father were like twins. Looked like twins too." said Annie.

And the reason why Annie hadn't told anyone about her relation to Beetee clicked in Johanna, Katniss, Clove, and Finnick's heads. Annie's father, like most men in town was a fisherman. When Annie was in the eighth grade, he had left with eight other men. There was a terrible storm and five men made it back. Annie's father was not one of them. Her father was tall and muscular. His hair was jet black and eyes were dark brown. He had circular wire glasses. In his day Murray Cresta had been one of the most attractive men in town. Everyone knew Beetee's mother Wiress Anderson. She was a little weird but very nice and always helped out with things at their school. Beetee looked just like her. And Wiress looked just like Mr. Cresta. They realized the reason Annie never said anything about Beetee was because he looked exactly like her late father and it was just too painful. They realized that it must be hard for Annie to even look at her cousin.

Annie and her sister Victoria got their looks from their mother. They were pale and thin. Their eyes were sea green. Their hair was light brown, a combination of their father's dark hair and mother's blonde hair. They only thing of their father's that they had was his height. Because Annie looked so much like her mother she knew no one would ever know about her and Beetee.

"Okay um… You can spin the bottle Anderson. Obviously we won't make you kiss your cousin." said Finnick.

Beetee spun the bottle and it landed on...

* * *

**Thank you soooo much everyone for reviewing and liking this story and following it too. Winter break just started so I'll try to update as fast and often as possible. My goal is a new chapter everyday until I have to go back to school. :)**


	6. Chapter 6- Truth or Dare Part 2

**Nothing belongs to me! Characters belong to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

Chapter 6- Truth or Dare Part 2

8:00 pm Friday Evening

Brutus. The bottle landed on Brutus.

"Truth or dare?" asked Beetee.

"Um truth. Not because I'm a chicken or anything but because dare is getting boring."

Since it was Brutus' turn Johanna decided to not pay attention and she started to whisper to Annie.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I over reacted."

Annie was shocked. Johanna never said she was sorry.

"Its fine."

"No it isn't. I had no right to yell. I was just upset that you didn't tell me."

"I never told anyone."

"You know, I never really realized this or even thought about it but your cousins kinda cute."

Annie turned to Johanna and was about to respond but Beetee had asked his question.

"Okay did you or do you love Johanna?"

Johanna immediately turned her head in Brutus' direction. Everyone was looking at them now. For some reason their relationship had been a big deal. Brutus had almost lost his friends over. Him and his friends had been victim to many of Johanna's pranks. Some of which included dying Glimmer's hair, cutting Cashmere's hair, egging Gloss' car, and painting Brutus' nails while he had fallen asleep in detention once. The first six months they kept their relationship a secret. A secret until Gloss had found them.

The Populars were a group of four. Two boys and two girls. Gloss and Brutus were close as were Cashmere and Glimmer and they only thing that had brought them together was Gloss and Cashmere's close relationship.

_Johanna and Brutus were at Brutus' house. His parents were out of the house and he was an only child. Being rich, he lived in a huge house. It was around the other wealthy houses that belonged to Cashmere and Gloss, Glimmer, Brutus, Madge, Effie and Haymitch. They were sitting on the couch making out while Johanna straddled him. Gloss burst through the door mid sentence._

_"Hey dude I was wondering if you wanted to go-"_

_Johanna and Brutus stopped and looked toward the door where Gloss was standing in shock. His eyes were wide and he was gaping. Johanna scrambled off Brutus, picked up her bag, rushed past Gloss and out the door. Gloss told Cashmere, Cashmere told Glimmer, and Glimmer told everyone._

"Um… well-"

"Spit it out Brutus." said Cashmere venomously.

"Um well I did. At one point. But before I could tell her we broke up."

"Well if you loved her why did you break up?" said Katniss.

Katniss and Clove may have been close with Johanna but Annie was her best friend and the only one who knew the details of their relationship. The Populars were just that popular. They had this air about them that made you want to be their friend. They seem sweet and kind but they're anything but. They're charming and know how to work it to their advantage. Glimmer Smith and Cashmere Lewis were easily a couple of the most beautiful girls in school. They looked like twins. They both had long blonde hair that always fell in perfect curls. They had sky blue eyes that boys loved to stare into and girls would kill for. They were petite and thin but they always wore heels. Nothing less than five inches. Gloss looked similar to his sister. His hair was golden blonde and curly. His eyes were the same blue as that all wealthy people in the town seemed to have. Brutus also had them. But he had no hair. His younger brother had had cancer. The minute he was diagnosed Brutus begun to shave his head. His brother had past away two years ago but Brutus continued to shave. Gloss and Brutus were both on the football and had muscular builds.

They were all cruel but some can remember when they weren't. Glimmer's father had walked out on her and her mother, Gloss and Cashmere's mother was an alcoholic and Brutus' brother died.

"What do you mean you loved me?!" screamed Johanna.

"You know what I mean!" shouted Brutus.

"You idiot! You wonder why we broke up! Obviously its because we fight like this all the bloody time!"

They were both on their feet and in each others faces.

"You're a fucking a bitch!"

"And you're an asshole! I'm glad we broke up! You and Lewis deserve each other! So sit down and spin the goddamn bottle."

Madge, Gale, Finch, Thresh, Marvel and Enobaria sat there shocked. They had only heard of Johanna's wrath but never have experienced it. Brutus spun the bottle and it landed on Finch.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth I guess."

"Why don't you have any friends? You never speak to anyone. I don't think I've ever heard your voice before."

It was a question everyone wanted to know. People who had worked with her on projects said she was smart and always did her work and seemed nice but never said a word. Finch was slim and of average height. She was slightly muscular from all the running that she did. She had wide brown eyes and orange hair. She resembled a fox and moved like one too. She was the school's star runner. She had gotten a scholarship from it. She was lucky because come June she was gonna get to leave. Only three more months and then she could leave. She was on fairly good terms with Annie because they were in advanced classes together. They were both so quiet and smart.

"Um I guess its because I am so quiet and because of this I didn't really socialize with other kids. I'm an only child and I never had any other children around. My mom also kept me very sheltered."

Finch spun the bottle and it landed on Peeta.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go call Miss. Trinket and ask her if she wants to go on a blind date. If she agrees, call Haymitch and tell him the same thing. You have to set them up with each other."

Everyone knew Effie and Haymitch hated each other. No one knew why, just that something happened a long time ago and it was so bad that not even the most gossipy of the ladies in town would talk about it.

"You are pure evil." said Peeta. Finch just smiled in response. " But I don't know either of their numbers."

"It's okay, I have them." said Madge.

"Why?"

"Miss Trinket is a old friend of my mothers and well doesn't everyone have Haymitch's number he practically owns the town."

"Okay I'll do it." said Peeta.

He followed Madge into the kitchen where the phone was and everyone followed. Finnick stood next to Annie. Annie was really starting to miss him. She hadn't spent this much time around him in years. She missed talking with him, swimming with him, doing homework with him. Madge gave Peeta, Effie's number. The phone started to ring and Peeta put it on speaker.

"Hello." answered Effie.

"Hi this is Peter from the Blind Dating Association, making couples since 2010. We are currently making matches in your area and our sources have learned that you are an eligible bachelorette. We would like to set you up on a date tonight at the Seaport."

The Seaport a restaurant and was owned by Finnick's parents. It was exclusive and expensive but had the best seafood in town. Annie and her parents ate there all the time. Mrs. Odair wouldn't let them pay for any meal they had there. She was still hoping Finnick and Annie would get together and Trition would get back with Victoria. At the mention of his family's restaurant, Finnick's eyes widened.

"The Seaport?" said Effie, sounding excited.

"Yes the Seaport. Would you like to except?"

"I would but it's awfully expensive."

Peeta turned to Finnick, and Finnick knowing what Peeta was about to say shook his head.

"Well it's all expenses paid of course!"

"Oh is it? Well of course I'll come!"

"Wonderful 10:00 on the dot. Just go to table number 3."

"Oh thank you so much!"

"Of course."

Peeta hung up the phone and turned to Finnick. His face was red and eyes were bugging out. He was seething.

"YOU IDIOT! All expenses paid? Are you serious? My parents are gonna be pissed! Blind Dating Association ? That doesn't even exist!" screamed Finnick.

Finnick got like this sometimes. Annie had always been able to calm him down with a simple hug. Glimmer always kissed him. Over. And over. And over until he calmed down. Thinking about this Glimmer made her way over to him.

"I got this." said Glimmer.

She pressed her lips very hardly to his. Her tongue swiped over his bottom lip and Finnick was disgusted. Finnick pushed her away from him.

"Get off of me you crazy bint! What's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"What do you mean what?! I'm speaking English and we're both awake! I said get off of me! I don't like you anymore! We don't date anymore! Get that through your head!"

Finnick continued his rant about Glimmer while Annie walked up to him and began to whisper in his ear. Annie was a smart girl. She knew Finnick liked her. He had always liked her. They had been each other's first kiss. They promised to be each others first everything. First kiss, first time, and if they weren't both married by 28 they promised to marry each other. Annie had liked him for years she just didn't know it. When she did it was too late. He had already begun dating the beautiful Glimmer Smith. Annie was just better at hiding her feelings for him then Finnick. Only Johanna, Katniss, and Clove knew about her crush so when she walked up to him they were smiling.

"Finny," said Annie using her childhood nickname for him, "please calm down. You're really freaking me out."

He turned around to face her. His face was showing all of his emotions as it usually did. Upset that he was bothering her and glad that she was finally beginning to talk to him again because he could have sworn that after what he did to her she would never come back. His older brothers Trition and River gave him hell for that one. His older sister Marina wouldn't speak to him for a week. She was so fond of Annie. His whole family was.

Finnick pulled her into a tight hug and whispered back to her.

"I'm missed you."

"I missed you too Finny."

He pulled back and grabbed her wrist and led her into the sitting room. Little did he or Annie know there were cupboard doors that opened up into a window in the kitchen that allowed anyone to see what was happening in the living room. Everyone was pressed up leaning against the counter looking at them.

"Look Annie I really need to talk to you."

"I know."

"I missed you so much. You honestly have no idea how much. I will never forgive myself for what I said. Ditching you for popularity and Glimmer was the worst mistake of my life. I really hope you can forgive me."

"You were a dick to me that day."

"I know."

"For a long time I thought I hated you." Finnick's face fell. "I was alone and had no friends because it had always been you and me. I hung out with Beetee for a while and then I made friends with Katniss and Johanna. Then my dad died and you weren't there and I couldn't go to mom because she was a mess and Victoria wouldn't talk to anyone and Beetee just looked too much like him and I-" Annie was crying and Finnick pulled her into his arms. "And all I had were Johanna and Katniss and they understood. But all I wanted was you. And that year Triton kept flirting with me and trying to get me to go out with him. And that summer your mom was helping my mom and we were always at your house and I couldn't even look at you because all I could think was my best friend left me."

Tears were streaming down Finnick's face. Johanna had her phone pulled out and was recording everything.

"Johanna!" whispered Clove

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Katniss

"Duh I'm recording. This is going to be played at their wedding. Now shut up so I can hear what they're saying."

"I miss you Annie. Everyday. It hurts so much. I was such an asshole. Please forgive. Please. I'm begging you I miss my best friend."

"I miss you too. I forgive you. Friends?"

"Best friends."

They went into the bathroom and washed their faces clear of any tears.

They went back into the kitchen to find that Peeta completed his dare.

"I called Haymitch. The moment I said all expenses paid to the Seaport he was in."

They went back and Peeta spun the bottle. It landed on...

* * *

**Sorry this chapters a little late. It was my moms bday today and I was also babysitting most of the day. Thank you everyone who's reviewing. I'm so glad you all like the story so much. :)**


	7. Chapter 7- Truth or Dare Part 3

**Nothing belongs to me. Characters belong to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

Chapter 7

8:30pm Friday Evening

They all sat back down and Clove was very tipsy. She had barely drank anything but she was such a lightweight. She was slurring her words and was swaying when she walked. Drunk Clove was Johanna's favorite Clove and she had her phone out and was recording. Clove was sitting in between Katniss and Cato. She had decided in her drunken state that it would be a good idea to crawl into his lap. Everyone was staring.

"You know Cato," said Clove "You might be an asshole but I really really like you."

Cato's throat was starting to close and he could barely breath. The girl he liked, like really really liked, just said she liked him too. God he wanted her ever since he laid his eyes on her five years ago.

"You might be rude and nasty sometimes, and have had far too many girlfriends, you have never mistreated any of them. Have you lead them on? Of course you have."

Now Cato was beginning to think she was just pointing at all of his flaws.

"And I saw you that one time last year, when I was at Annie's house and you were playing with Finnick's niece. And omg like do you know how hot that it? You can be so caring and sweet and I don't understand why you aren't always like that."

"Well she's gonna regret that in the morning." said Johanna.

Clove was girly. All skirts and dresses. She liked looking her best but she was very down to earth. If she wasn't she probably would have ended up like Glimmer and Cashmere. She really liked Cato. He was hot and muscular. He was an amazing football player and a college that was out of state had offered him, Peeta, and Finnick football scholarships. He might have been a cocky asshole but he could be sweet. She had seen him with his past girlfriends. He was adoring and gentlemanlike. Jo, Katniss, and Clove were always at Annie's house as it was the biggest and she had a pool. And her mother and sister never bothered them. Peeta and Cato were always at Finnick's as Mrs. Odair always made the best food and they both really looked up to Finnick's older brothers. The only thing that separated each others houses was a small white fence that was only about three feet high. Finnick also had a pool and they were all always outside so they saw a lot of each other.

_Johanna, Katniss, and Annie were inside Annie's house getting food and towels. They were planning on tanning and swimming in Annie's massive pool. Clove was standing on Annie's upper deck and could see Finnick's entire backyard. She was wearing her glittery hot pink bikini and was hoping to get Cato's attention. Instead she saw him playing with a baby. The little girl was sitting in his lap and giggling. Cato had a wide smile on his face. When she asked Annie about it she told her that it was Finnick's niece._

_"So I saw Kellenburg today. He was playing with a baby."_

_"Oh Ariel must be visiting."_

_"Who?"_

_"Ariel, Finnick's sister."_

_"I thought his sister was named Marina."_

_"The Odair's have a lot of children. The oldest is Ariel, then Marina, River, Triton, Finnick, and Sebastian. They all have ocean related names. Ariel married some guy named Eric and that's their daughter Melanie. They live across town."_

"Peeta spin the bottle." said Finnick

Peeta spun and it landed on Cato

"Truth or dare?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Right so I dare you to kiss Foxworth."

"What?"

"You heard me. I won't repeat myself."

Of course Cato wanted to kiss Clove. She was beautiful. She was buzzed but had such a wide grin on her face. But she was buzzed and he didn't want to take advantage of her. Clove had moved off of him and was back in her orginal spot but her head was turned to him and lips were puckered. Cato took of his shirt and spun the bottle it landed on Gale.

"Truth or dare Hawthorne?"

"Truth."

"Why are you even here? I mean c'mon no one likes you. You have zero friends."

"As if I wanted to come to this stupid party. My sister saw the invitation before I did and insisted I come."

"Why would you sister make you come?" asked Cato

"It isn't any of you business Cato!" shouted Katniss feeling the need to defend him. They might have not been friends, but their younger siblings were and they saw each other often.

"It's fine Katniss. If you must know I live with my older sister and younger brother."

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead."

The subject was dropped as Gale spun the bottle and it landed on Katniss.

"Truth." said Katniss before Gale could ask. She wasn't a chicken but she knew whatever dare Gale would pick wouldn't be pretty.

"Why are you friends with Johanna, Clove, and Annie? You're all so different from each other. You don't seem to fit together. Everyone wants to know." Katniss looked around. They were all nodding. Especially Madge who was nodding enthusiastically and was grinning. Katniss saw a tape recorder in her hand and she knew that without a doubt anything she said and everything else that anyone else had said would be in the next edition of the schools paper.

"We were alone. We didn't have any other friends. Annie was depressed and her anxiety was really high, Clove had just moved to town, Johanna needed stability, and I wanted a friend. I think thats what all four of us wanted. A friend.

"I didn't know you were depressed Annie." said Finnick

"Well theres a lot of things you didn't know about her Odair. Like the fact you helped cause that depression."

Johanna loved the thought of Annie and Finnick being together. They were so in love with each other and she wished she had something like that with someone. But Finnick hurt her. Finnick hurt her best friend. After he left and her father died Annie fell into a deep dark hole. She was in it from 7th to 10th grade and it was one of the scariest things Johanna, Katniss, and Clove had ever seen. The way Annie had just stopped caring about everything. Katniss spun and it landed on Finnick. She knew he really liked Annie and she and Clove had been trying to get them together for years. She really hoped he would pick dare.

'"Truth or dare Odair?"

"Dare."

"Okay I dare you to kiss Annie. Two minutes minimum. Use tongue."

"What!" screamed Annie. Of course she wanted Finnick to kiss her but not as a dare!

"Be thankful."

"For wh-"

Annie couldn't say the rest because Finnick had pressed his lips to hers. He made no attempt to hide his feelings and poured every emotion he had into that kiss. Her lips were warm and soft. So many times while kissing Glimmer, he had imagined it was Annie. People were whistling and cat calling. Glimmer stared murderously. Finnick never had kissed her like that. But Marvel did. She turned to look at him and he was whistling and smiling at the couple kissing in front of them.

Finnick opened his mouth and his tongue swiped over her bottom lip begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and Finnick's tongue went inside. Her arms went around his neck and her fingers threaded through his bronze hair. It was the best kiss she ever had. It was her second kiss ever but it was far better than her first. It had been with Finnick and they were eleven and had no idea what they were doing. They had been sitting there for the past five minutes lost in each other. They were both swimmers and could hold their breaths for insane amounts of time.

Johanna started to poke them.

"Hello" *poke* "Hello" *poke* "OH MY FUCKING GOD! DON'T YOU TWO NEED TO BREATH!"

They pulled away from each other with smiles on their faces. Annie was about to crawl back to her spot when Finnick's encircled her waist and pulled her into his lap. She leaned forward and spun the bottle for him. It landed on Madge.

"I pick truth."

"Why are we here? asked Finnick. "You invited us all to this messed up party with our crushes and enemies and exs. I just realized none of your friends are here. None of us are even close with you. Not even friends at all. I don't see Delly or Leevy anywhere and you guys are hardly without each other. Glimmer's my ex. Brutus is Johannas. Gale, Finch, and Thresh have no friends. No offense you guys. Beetee's a loser. OW! Annie why did you slap me? Never mind. Enobaria and Marvel are drug addicts. I don't know how to even describe what Annie and her friends are. OW! Stop slapping me! You get my point."

"Okay in all honesty I was hoping known of you would be smart enough to ask that. I am a journalist. I notice things. Look around. Each of your crushes are here. And if you don't think so just wait. Its also my last year I wanted to know everyone I possibly could. Plus maybe my crush is at this party and maybe I wanted to know him a little better."

"So in a way you're all doing us a favor?" asked Cashmere.  
"Yes."

"You're weird."

Madge spun the bottle and it landed on Johanna.

"Dare."

"Okay well I might have heard you whisper something to Annie and well I dare you to go play seven minutes in heaven with Beetee."

Johanna groaned and stood up. She grabbed Beetee's wrist and dragged him to a closet.

When they got inside Johanna locked the door.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"No."

"So you have no idea what you're doing?"

"Yeah." said Beetee sheepishly

"I'll lead and don't worry I'll be gentle. I'm kind of honored to be your first. Just close your eyes and lean in."

He did and soon their lips were touching. His lips were soft and Johanna liked the way they felt. She grabbed his hands and brought them to rest on her waist.

Back outside Annie was getting worried.

"Would you calm down Cresta." said Cato.

"I can't help it. Beetee's never had a girlfriend before. He's never been kissed before."

"I'm sure he'll be fine Annie." said Finnick kissing her cheek.

"I don't think you understand. He's in there with Johanna. Johanna doesn't do sweet and gentle. She's all rough and hard."

Annie turned to Madge and glared.

"Um maybe I should have thought that part through a bit better."

"Yeah maybe you should have."

Johanna and Beetee had been in the closet for three minutes.

"How was I?" asked Beetee.

"For having no experience you were very good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So what were you saying about me to Annie?"

"Just that you were cute."

"Really?"

"Really. You are! I think I like you Beetee."

"We barely know each other. You can't just kiss me and then decide you like me."

"I want to get to know you though."

Johanna grabbed Beetee's face and pulled it back to hers. They stayed like that for the rest of the time that they had in the closet. When they came out Beetee was covered in lovebites and his hair was askew. Johanna had her arm around his waist and was smirking.

"Jo, what did you do to my cousin?" said Annie.

"Nothing major."

She spun the bottle and it landed on Gloss.

"Truth or da-"

"Dare"

"You. Garcia. Closet. Go."

Gloss groaned as he and Enobaria got up. They walked into the closet and stood there.

"I'm not kissing you." said Gloss.

"And why not?" asked Enobaria.

"Because you're a filthy drug addict."

SLAP

"You fucking bitch!"

"Listen to me! I will not repeat myself. You and your stupid friends and ugly sister pick on everyone. EVERYONE. I nor Marvel are drug addicts. Do we smoke a bit of pot sometimes? Yes. That doesn't make us drug addicts. You think you're so great. Well you're not. You're rude and vain. I don't like you or your friends. No one does. Get it through your thick skull. You aren't the best thing to ever walk the earth and never will be. You need a fucking reality check."

Gloss looked at Enobaria. LIke really looked. He had never paid much attention to her to be honest. She was tall and muscular. She was really fit. She had long dark hair that looked like ebony. Her skin was tan and flawless. She was so much different from his sister and her blonde, stick thin friends. She had just slapped him and put him in his place. Girls seemed to worship him but she didn't and he liked it. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. They were playing seven minutes in heaven after all. They came out 10 minutes later. Some had been worried they would kill each other. He was about to spin the bottle when the front door opened to reveal...

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing everyone. I'm so happy you guys are loving the story! Next chapter some new guests arrive. I'm glad you guys are liking Johanna. I hope I'm writing her okay. For some I really wanted to give Finnick a bunch of siblings and I gave them all ocean related names. Also if you couldn't tell I really love the little mermaid.**


	8. Chapter 8- New Guests

**Nothing belongs to me!**

* * *

Chapter 8- New Guests

9:00 pm Friday Evening

The door opened to reveal four short figures.

"Hi everyone!" says Prim.

She walks in followed by Gale's younger brother Rory, Thresh's younger sister Rue, and Finnick's younger brother Sebastian.

"Primrose Everdeen!" shouted Katniss "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We heard there was a party." said Rue.

"Rue Amelia Robinson why on earth are you here. Does mom know you left the house?" said Thresh.

"How did you even know we were here Rory?" asked Gale.

All the kids looked at Sebastian.

"Well we were at Rue's house and we were bored and I might have saw the invitation and we came over. Oh hey Annie."

"Hi Sebastian."

"What do you mean you saw the invitation?" asked Finnick "It was in my room. Wait a minute. You little shit! You were in my room again weren't you? I told you to stay out of there!"

"Um. Where do the parents think you are?" asked Finch

"The Hawthorne's think we're at the Robinson's, the Robinson's think we're at the Everdeen's, the Everdeen's think we're at the Odair's and the Odair's then we're at the Hawthorne's and we are here."

"Well you're not staying." said Katniss.

"We have blackmail."

"Oh do you now?" said Finnick

"Well Finnick it looks like you finally got with Annie. I can't wait to tell mom that you got her pregnant." said Sebastian

"WHAT!" screamed Johanna "ANNABEL MARIE CRESTA! You didn't tell me you were pregnant! Especially with Odair's baby!"

"Oh my god! I'm not pregnant!"

"Well my mom doesn't know that. I mean if you guys don't let us stay my mom might think she's gonna get another grandchild."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"We know all your secrets." said Prim "Like Katniss' crush."

"And Thresh's." said Rue.

"I don't think you would want me to tell our dear sister about you flunking some of you classes, would you Gale? Not after she gave up her education to take care of us." said Rory.

"And if you don't let us stay..." said Prim

"We'll tell everyone." finished Rue

"You're evil." said Finnick.

"You can stay." said Madge

"Thanks." said Rory

"Madge!" said Katniss "They're only freshmen!"

"Are you saying you didn't go to parties as a freshman?"

"Well. I. Um. Fine! But no alcohol for them! They can drink soda or something."

Madge walked into the kitchen to refill everyones beer and get the newcomers soda. The freshmen made themselves comfortable and sat right in between Brutus and Cashmere. Cashmere glared at them for separating her and her boyfriend. Madge came back and everyone had their drinks.

"Lets play fuck marry kill." said Clove.

"I'll start." said Johanna, spinning the bottle," Katniss, you have Gale, Rory, and Clove."

"Easy. Fuck Gale, marry Clove, and kill Rory. No offense Rory"

She spun and it landed on Brutus.

"Beetee, Finch, and Annie."

"Kill Anderson, marry Walker, and fuck Cresta."

Finnick growled at him and Gloss slapped him upside the head.

"If you even think about coming anywhere near Annie I will rip your throat out and that is a promise." said Finnick.

"Calm down Finn." said Annie, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Brutus spun and it landed on Sebastian.

"Okay kid you have Peeta, Enobaria and Rue."

"Okay kill Peeta,-"

"Hey!"

"Who's Enobaria?"

She raised her hand.

"Okay well I'd fuck Enobaria and marry Rue."

"Awww." said Rue. "You're so sweet!"

"Rue are not allowed to be friends with this boy any longer." said Thresh.

"Calm down would ya. I'm fine. He's my friend."

Sebastian spun and it landed on Prim.

"Okay you have Cato, the boy who slapped the boy who spun and it landed on me, and the girl that said we could stay."

"Okay well I guess I should kill Cato cause Katniss always talks about how annoying he is, I'll fuck the guy who slapped the other guy, and I'll marry the girl who said we could stay."

She spun and it landed on Katniss.

"Peeta, Sebastian, and the red haired girl that looks like a fox."

"I guess I would kill Sebastian, fuck Finch, and marry Peeta."

Peeta started to blush as Katniss spun and it landed on Rue.

"I don't feel comfortable playing this game with the children around." said Katniss

"Same." agreed Enobaria. She was creeped out when Sebastian said he would sleep with her. But she only had eyes for Gloss.

"We aren't children Katniss." said Prim.

"Well you aren't adults." said Gale.

"Never have I ever?" suggested Finch.

"Sure."

Before the were about to start the front door opened again. A couple made its way through the living to the couch. They hadn't noticed the children at all they were too busy kissing.

"Maria!?" asked Madge.

The couple pulled apart. The girl who was supposedly Maria looked shocked to see Madge. The boy looked nervous.

"Trition!?" exclaimed Finnick.

"Oh um hey little bro."

"What the hell is going on?" asked Madge

"Well you see I met Trition here at a bar and I knew Rye was at school and mom and dad were on vacay and I thought you went with them."

"Maria you are so stupid. Its April. I'm still in school. You know school. The place you should be."

"Um who exactly is Maria?" asked Katniss

"I'm Madge's older sister."

"Oh hey Annie." said Trition. He took notice of Annie's position on top of his brother. "You guys get together yet?"

"What is going on here? Why are there small children here? Are you drinking? You're not letting the children drink are you Madge?" asked Maria

"Okay first of all they are freshmen and related to some of the people here. They aren't drinking but we are. We just wanted to have a party without our hoard of siblings coming and bugging us."

"Well as I'm the oldest I guess me and Triton will have to stay and supervise you guys so budge over we want to play."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great! I'm glad you guys like the story:) What do you think about all the siblings coming to the party? More Odesta next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9- Secrets Are Revealed

**Nothing belongs to me**

* * *

Chapter 9- Secrets Are Revealed.

9:30pm Friday Evening

Glimmer decided to start the game.

"Never have I ever had anything other then my ears pierced."

Johanna, Annie, Enobaria, and Marvel all drink.

"Um Annie, what do you have pierced?" asks Finnick.

She mumbled something no one could understand.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I said my belly button."

Everyone was shocked. Little Annie Cresta has a belly button piercing? Unheard of.

"Why?"

"Drunken mistake."

Johanna had her nose pierced.

"What about you Garcia?" asked Brutus.

She stuck out her tongue and in the middle of it was a small silver ball.

"Shouldn't we be asking what Thomas has pierced?" said Gale

Marvel noticed everyone staring at him. He took off his jacket and lifted up his shirt. No one could believe it. His nipples were pierced!

"Dude!" exclaimed Cato. "Didn't that hurt?"

"No it was completely painless." said Marvel sarcastically. "Of course it hurt you idiot! Its my nipple!"

Glimmer spun the bottle and it landed on Maria.

"Never have I ever gotten a tattoo."

Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Katniss, Clove, Enobaria, Marvel, Triton, and Glimmer all drank. Everyone looked at Annie again. She was full of surprises tonight.

"Okay on the count of three everyone show your tattoos." said Madge "One, two, three."

Glimmer turned around and lifted her shirt. She had the word Princess written on her lower back. Trition pulled back his sleeve and on his inner wrist he had a anchor. Marvel took off his shirt and there was a raven on his back. Enobaria turned and lifted her shirt. There were large angel wings on her back. Clove had a flower on her hip. Katniss had an arrow on her ankle. Johanna had a star on her shoulder blade. Annie pulled back her hair to reveal a date on the back of her neck. Finnick lifted up his shirt and on his rib cage in careful script was the Annie.

"Finn?" asked Annie

"Yeah?"

"Is that my name tattooed on you?"

"Um maybe."

There were tears in Annie's eyes. Finnick had a tattoo of her name on his body. He loved her that much. And he didn't even know if she loved him back when he got it. She hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

She kissed him, but eventually Johanna had to pry them apart.

"Don't want you guys going at it on the carpet. Then you really will be pregnant."

Everyone laughed.

"Finnick?" asked Annie. "When did you get that?"

"Sophomore year."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" screamed Glimmer. "YOU GOT ANOTHER GIRL'S NAME TATTOOED ON YOU WHILE WE WERE DATING!"

"YES! AS A MATTER OF FACT I DID!"

"Look you guys aren't even dating. It shouldn't matter anymore." said Finch.

"I can't wait to tell mom you guys have tattoos!" said Sebastion to Finnick and Trition.

"I can't wait to tell mom that you and your friends snuck out of the house and went to a party." said Triton.

"And blackmailed us." added Finnick. "You keep your mouth shut and we'll keep ours."

Maria spun and it landed on Annie.

"Never have I ever done drugs."

Gale, Enobaria, Marvel drank. Everyone knew that Marvel and Enobaria did but Gale came as a surprise. Rory turned to look at him.

"Ror-"

"Don't even talk to me right now. I'm disgusted."

Rory stalked off with Prim following him.

"What did you even do?" asked Thresh

"Little bit of pot. My parents had just died. I didn't mean for him to find out. As a matter of fact I forgot the kids were even here."

"I don't think they should even play." said Finch

"Well Madge is the one who said they could stay!" exclaimed Annie

"They can stay!" said Madge

"Maybe they can go to another room." suggested Clove

"And do what?" asked Katniss

"Come on you guys! They're kids! Just give them a TV, a bathroom, some food, something to drink and they're set. We wouldn't even have to supervise them." said Johanna.

"When did you get smart." asked Brutus

"I've always been smart. You just never payed me any attention ."

"Thats a lie!"

"Stop talking about us as if we aren't even here!" shouted Rue

"Honey, why don't you go grab your friends and you can take anything you want from the kitchen and go watch TV." said Maria

"Okay." said Sebastian.

He left with Rue and then the game resumed. Annie spun and it landed on Johanna.

"Never have I ever loved anyone who wasn't family or a friend."

Beetee, Glimmer, Gloss, Enobaria, Katniss, Peeta, Thresh, Finch, and Gale all drank.

"This is getting boringggggg" slurred Clove.

"I have an idea." said Enobaria. "How about one of us spins the bottle and whoever it lands on has to reveal their crush to everyone and why they like them."

They all agreed Enobaria spun and it landed on Thresh.

"Fi-" mumbled Thresh.  
"What?"

"I said I like Finch."

Finch, who was sitting next to Thresh, began to blush. She had a small smile on her face.

"Why?" asked Trition.

"She beautiful and smart. She's amazing at track and shes just great."

He turned to look at Finch. She smiled at him and was blushing even more. He loved it when she blushed.

"Undersee do you got any music?" asked Peeta.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot! I'll go put some on."  
"Wait!" said Finnick. "Madge do you have a piano?"

"Of course, why?"

"Ann why don't you play?"

"What? I haven't played in years. I didn't even know if you remembered I played."

"Of course I do. Please. For me." Finnick smiled.

"I didn't know you played at all." said Johanna.

Annie sat on the bench.

"I haven't played in over five years. I'm a little rusty."

She was being cheered on now. Annie had played for hours a day when she was a child. Her father had encouraged her to do it. Once he died she stopped playing and the piano at her house hadn't been used in years. She began to play a song she used to play for Finnick as children. He smiled. He hadn't heard that song since he was young. It was an old lullaby that was always sung in town. She finished playing her song and everyone clapped. They all had smiles on their faces, missing their childhood.

"Annie that was amazing!" said Johanna.

"Do you have a have a scholarship?" asked Madge

"Huh?" asked Annie

"A scholarship. You were really good. Theres still a couple months till school ends, I'm sure if you played some school would offer you one."

"Really?"

"Yeah of course."

Annie was smiling. She could get a scholarship! She could leave this town forever if she wanted. She thought she was just gonna end up taking over her father's old business that her mother still ran. She thought she would get married to someone she didn't love and run the store and take care of her mother. She was so happy. Now she could have a future.

"Madge this party is starting to blow." said Maria.

"We could go swimming?"

Everyone shouted yes and were enthusiastically nodding their heads. Madge had an enormous pool. It was complete with two diving boards, a water slide, a volleyball net and a hot tub.

"Are there enough swimsuits for everyone though?" asked Madge.

"The girls could borrow mine and yours and we can dig through Rye's clothes. Heaven knows we have enough between the three of us. The girls went upstairs and brought back swimsuits for everyone. They all went to get changed and headed out to the back yard.

* * *

**The tattoo thing kinda of just popped into my mind. I wasn't really planning on it. I, like Gale, also kinda of forgot that I had Prim, Rue and Rory playing the game with them. Thank you for reviewing! :) Next chapter more new guests come, they go swimming, and there's also Haymitch and Effie's date.**


End file.
